deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Undead RVD/Saints Row the Third Tournament: Lets Play
Welcome to the Saints Row the Third Tournament! For the upcoming weeks, we are going to pit users against each other and see who will reign as the Supreme Warrior of Steelport. Before we get started, let me tell you a little Story… Background Previously Inside a factory island during a rain storm, gun fire can be heard ringing in the air. Two people are foreign at a building where other people are hiding. One of the attackers is dressed in torn clothing and wearing zombie makeup, firing his K-8 Krukov into a window on the second floor. The other person is a lustful woman dressed in dominatrix attire and firing her TEK Z-10. Meanwhile, 10 zombies and a giant covered in bullet holes are trying to break in. “F**K, Man!” the Zombie dressed man yells out,” This is taking forever! How are we going to get in! Your Brute can’t even break down the doors!” “Relax, Z-Man,” The dominatrix says, “I got an idea that might work.” Meanwhile, on the second the floor of the building, four women are held up. Three are scantily dressed as hot devils, firing two 45 Shepherds and a TEK Z-10. The fourth woman, their leader, is dressed in a purple jacket with gold trimmings, a gold tank top, panties, stockings, purple shoes and gloves and is firing a TOGO-13. “This isn’t going to last any longer!” one of the underling woman yell out to their leader, “What are we going to do?” “We got to Last!” The leader answers, “Just a little longer. Voin will be here by then!” “I hope he will.” Suddenly, a small object flies into the building. “Flash-bang!” The flash-bang goes off and the women are blinded. At that moment, the Dominatrix outside was able to get to a window and toss a satchel charge onto the ceiling inside, right under the women. The Charge goes off and the floor collapses, sending the girls into the first floor and the door is blown open. When the leader’s sight returns, she sees that they are surrounded. The Brute pulls out the girls and tosses them down in front of the dominatrix. “Well, hello there, Violet Gold.” The dominatrix speaks to the leader in purple. “Regina…. You b*tch…. You haven’t won yet.” “It sure looks like it. I did beat you and your girls.” “Voin is still out there.” “Voin and his fellow men are likely dead.” “Says you.” “Come on, Regina!” Z-Man yells out, “My zombies are hungery!” “Patients, Z-Man. You did send Voin and his followers down to their fate at the expense of three RPGs and 5 of your zombies. They will get fed.” “Voin survived worse!” Violet interrupts. “SILENCE!” Regina says as she kicks her. “Then give me the girls so I can feed my f**king zombies!” “Not yet! I need to treat this disrespectful little girl some manners and her girls will see it.” With that said, the Brute pulls out some rope to tie up the devil-dressed girls. After that, the Brute grabs Violet by the legs and spreads them. Regina pulls out her Penetrator. “Let us teach you what happens when somebody f**ks with me.” Violet struggles but she can’t break the Brute’s grip. All she can do is yell out a curse: “F**k You! You can burn in hell!” Regina prepares to spear her but Z-Man sees a red laser pointing at the Brute’s head. “Oh Shit!” A gun shot rings out and blood splatters from the Brute’s head. It lets go of Violet and stumbles back. Z-Man and Regina turn over to see four men run into the scene: Three of them are masked and are wearing body armor. One is armed with a McManus 2015, another with an AR-55, the last with a KA-1 Kobra and a Riot Shield. They are SWAT members. The fourth man, dressed in black futuristic armor covered with a duster and a black futuristic helmet, leads them while carrying a Grave Digger with some other weapons on him. Hope springs out of Violets eyes. “Voin!” “Get them!” Z-Man bursts out, “Make sure they are DEAD this time!” With that, the zombies hurl out at the men. The SWAT member with the shield takes lead and bashes a good deal out of the way while the AR-55 SWAT man head shots several of them and Voin blasts them away. Voin and his men are able to take out the zombies but at that time, the Brute charges at them. It bashes Shield SWAT and AR-55 SWAT out of the way. Voin and the Sniper SWAT dodge the Brute. Voin tries fireing but the Brute is able to swing and knock the Grave Digger away. The Sniper fires some rounds into the Brutes back but the Brute grabs him and throws him a ways away behind Regina. Voin pulls out his Viper Laser Rifle and fires multiple blasts into the Brute. The Brute swings again at him but Voin dodges and fires more rounds, intill he is able to get the Brute down to his knees. Voin then kicks it down and, pulling put his 45 Shepherd, fires enough explosive rounds to blow its head off. Despite this victory, Voin finds himself getting shot at by Z-Man. “YOU ARE SO F**KING DEAD!” Voin pulls out his D4TH Blossoms and fire back. Both get hit hard but Voin is able to destroy Z-Man’s rifle with his Armor-Piercing Rounds but spends his magazines going it. Before he can reload, Z-Man pulls out his Baseball Bat, covered in railroad spikes and chains, and lunge attacks Voin. Voin drops his guns and pulls out his Nocturne sword and the two fight. Eventually, Voin gets the upper hand and, with a well-placed swing, decapitates Z-Man. Voin looks down at the head of the former “Zombie King.” “Hey there, lover boy.” Voin turns to see Regina holding the still weak Violet with her KA-1 Kobra at her temple. “You beat my teammate but I still hold the cards. I should thank you. Now I can have double the prize since I don’t have to share it with that psycho.” The Shield SWAT and Rifle SWAT return to his side but Voin signals them to stand down. “You should give up Regina,” Voin tells her, with a strong yet soothing Russian accent, “I have more men left. You can’t win the fight.” “But I got your girl! I know you love her! I have seen it when you two are fighting together! If you submit, I will let her live and you can live together in harmony, and I can win this damn tournament!” “DON’T DO IT, VOIN!” Violet says, “We worked this hard to get this far!” Voin responds with a melancholy tone, “But… she’s right. I do love you.” “I love you too…. But you can’t let this b*tch win!” “What will it be, friend? Follow your heart or your woman?” Through the helmet, one can see inner conflict in Voin. He can’t decide. Suddenly, Regina feels a tug from behind and she loses her grip on Violet, letting her go. Violet’s girls, freed by Voin’s Sniper, pull her back and proceed to pummel her. Vion runs to Violet and helps her back up. “You know, Regina,” says Violet, “this is one hell of a coincidence. You see, my girls are more than former stripers I helped out. They use to be sex slaves. You sex slaves. And they didn’t like it.” After she said that, one of Violet’s women grab Regina’s Penetrator and gives it to Violet. “I guess they want me to do it.” Violet raises the phallic object and, as much strength as she can must, slams it down on Regina’s head, cracking it open. Voin, with Violet over his shoulder, starts to walk over to the middle of the battle field, followed by Vion’s SWAT team and Violet’s girls. “It's all over, Voin.” Violet says. “Yeah, I guess it is.” “Maybe now we can relax and get to know each other even more.” “I would like that.” They look up as a helicopter flies overhead. Wait for It….. The last scene is repeated on a screen behind two commentators. “Well, Bobby, that was one hell of a tournament! It is going to be hard to top!” “Well, Zach, I guess we’ll have to find out. Right now, however, we need to get the show on the road!” “That’s right, Bobby. The time for Nostalgia is done. We better start looking forward to…” Zach and Bobby say at the same time: “Steel-War Tournament III!” Zach starts talking again: “This year, we have an interesting and truly colorful bunch of fighters. From war veterans and SWAT to Feline-pyromaniacs and Lizard men, there will definitely be some pain and death!” “That’s right, Zack. But that’s what makes it so good. We’ll see who is the toughest, the deadliest, the most insane fighters Steelport has to offer. And what’s better, we will be joined by last year’s winners: Violet Gold, the deadly Goddess, and Voin, the Steampunk Lawman!” “Really? This is great! They did such a great job last year.” “Luckily, that year’s special rule was working with partners and with that, they DOMINATED!” “It will be great to see them again.” “My feelings the same.” “You get aroused by Violet, too?” “… Moving on, let’s us take a look at what’s this year’s potential!” “For those who are new, Steel-War Tournament is a tournament created by the brilliant minds of Professor Genki and Killbane, where contestants of different background battle each other using whatever they want and will find who will win the Prize. And what’s the prize this year, Bobby?” “This year, Zach, the Prize is a tremendous $50,000,000 and two ticket to the upcoming ‘Gangsters in Space’.” “Man, the winner will sure be happy.” “Because of the prizes or that he is still alive?” “A little of both.” “Well then. Now let’s see who our contestants are with Tammy on the scene.” The Interviews Shot shifts over to Tammy Tolliver standing in front of the contestants. “Thanks, Zach. I am here with the contestants to see what they think of all this.” Tammy first walks up to Teh Boss Man. “First up is Teh Boss Man, a hardcore lover of the Saints" "Damn right,” Boss Man says, “3rd Street and proud (thumps his fist with his chest)” "Now, what are your thoughts on this whole tournament? What do you think will be the outcome?" "You now how this will go down? I will personally take down every last one of the motherf*ckers and I will show no mercy. That's how the Boss would do it and that's how I'll do it. You better warn them SWAT punks and that poser Deimos that they got nothin but pain in their future when I drive this penetrator up their..." "Ok, that's enough. Let’s see what the other contestants are doing.” Tammy walks over to Jain Trollface “Here we have Jane Trollface, a former Army Officer now Saints.” "Indeed you are her but when the third Steel-War Tournament ends, many of us, maybe even you, will perish." "Now, what are your thoughts on this whole tournament?" "This tournament includes many warriors; one however was chosen to ascend from the darkness that covers our world. I hope the one that ascends is me. My followers shall harden their hearts for the burdens to come show no mercy in the face of death, and prove that we are deadliest.” “Fascinating words. Let’s see what the other contestants think” Tammy then walks over to Hudson. “Now we are talking to Hudson, one of Steelport’s finest.” “Thanks for having me here today," Hudson responds. “What do you think of your participation in Steel-War Tournament III?” "This tournament seems like a good way to get rid of the scum or maniacs that would try to harm the good people of Steelport. Like that guy Deimos. I heard that he cooked up some Deckers and fed them to the other Deckers. If these are the type of people that are loose in the city, then let’s hope I win." “Let us all hope the right man wins. Now let’s talk to one of the most vulgar contestants.” She then walks over to Mr. M.C… I’m not going to write out his name right now. “I am now with Mr. M. C. ... ah... F--ker the Fourth." "Yo, what's good? M.C. Mothaf--a in tha hoooooooouse, boiz! Bringin' the bitches to tha yard!" "Now, what do you think is going to happen this Steel-War Tournament?" "Oh, well my man, simple, I'mma be wreckin' shit UP in this here tournament. Smackin' hoes with dildos and all dat good shit, you follow me? Ain't no one gonna win this tournament but me! Ya'll don't know jack 'bout Mistah EemCee Fucka! I have been blessed with the power of being a pimp by the most pimp didily pimp of all time, The Mighty Pimp-God-Overlord-Omega Man-Extremus, 'Lil Slim 'Nem Dray Dawg Boy K-Wayne 23 Cent Christ Brown West! I'mma be makin' bitches rain, puttin' some holes in hoes, and smackin' some sluts up in this bitch. Now this is for everyone else in dis here tournament, YA'LL GONNA LOSE, DROP OUT, F--KAS!" “Um… OK. Let’s go talk to another contestant,” she then scurries over to the next contestant. “Now here we have Aaron Porter, a Former Navy SEAL now Steelport Detective.” “Thanks for having me, Tammy.” “What are your thoughts on this tournament?” “There is no doubt this will be immensely challenging. The kind of people I've heard are joining are probably borderline serial killers if not have weapons to annihilate their foes. I suppose the last thing I want to do is kill anyone, I'm shooting to injure if I do have to face anyone, I'd rather cuff em' for firing on me and obviously I'll only return fire when fired on. The police inquiry into this is to ensure no one dies, and if possible, disperse this tournament, violence like this is on our streets and a death tournament will only have worse effects so that's where detectives like me get called up to find out more inside the tournament. Overall I want to try and keep the people safe more than anything, they are our priority and keeping violence like this off our streets is essential. The tournament will of course be challenging but as I've said, my aim is not to kill, but I will if I have too." “This may be the most inspiring thing to hear today. Thank you, Aaron. “Currently, Deimos and the two unnamed contestants are not findable at the moment. In till then, this is Tammy Tolliver. Back to you, Zack.” Back with the two commentators. “Well Tammy, I hope you can get to talk to the other remaining contestants. We would really like to hear from them.” “That will have to be later, Zack. We’re now going to have a chat with last years winners!” At that moment, the Cameras move over to Voin and Violet Gold, dressed similarly as they did last year, though a bit nicer. "Thank you, Bobby." Violet says. Zack is the first to talk. "Welcome, Voin and Violet. It is great to see you two again! You two were the winning contestants last year. That was the year Steel-War decided to have tag-teams. That must have been an adventure. What have you been doing lately?" "Well," Violet says, "We have been doing allot. A week after we won, Voin here proposed to me. We then got married and spent our Honeymoon travailing Europe. It was great." "I'll take it you didn't start any violence while in Europe." Zach says. Voin is now the one talking. "No, we kept out of trouble. We already went through hell during the tournament. We just wanted to relax." "Well, what did you do in Europe?" Zack asks. "Oh, LOTS of things!" Violet says. "We visited many famous landmarks, from the Neuschwanstein Castle in Bavaria and the Eiffel Tower in Paris to the Pantheon in Athens and the Colosseum of Rome. The best was when we visited Norway. God, the landscape, the culture, the people! Oh, so gorgeous!" Bobby asks "Did you guys visit Russia since, you know, Voin is Russian?" "Eh," Voin responds, "It was not as great as it was in my world. There is allot more violence in Russia than what I was use to. It did give us an excuse to savagely beat some skin-head punk, so that was a plus." "What else did you do?" Zack asks. "Well," Violet says, "We ate some of the best European food you could ever have, learned allot of their history, had sex with several people.." Bobby turns in confusion. "Wait, what was that last part?" Voin slinks down in his seat, rubbing the back of his neck. Violet keeps talking. "Oh, we met so many gorgeous woman. I was able to seduce them and get Voin drunk enough that we would have a threesome. We did so many wicked things. Voin knows so many great positions. Man, you would sometimes not be able to walk, they were that good. There was this one technique that went like.." Voin, at this point, stops her. "Okay, they got the point. I don't think they need the details." "Well," Bobby says, discreetly crossing his legs, "Getting back to the tournament, What are your thoughts on this tournament? Who do you think will win?" "That's a tough question," Voin says, "Hudson is a good choice. He is well trained, well armed and has a good SWAT team backing him. He should get far. However, that Deimos character is a tough man. He is smart and vicious but he is loyal to his team. Got to go with one of those two." "I got to go with the Jain girl," Violet says, "She has military training and her guns are pretty good. She also has a nice ass." "Interesting thoughts," Says Bobby, "The only way to see who is the best, however, is to see this battle go down!" "That's Right, Bobby," Zach says, "Now, let's get started with..." Zach and Bobby say at the same time "Steel-War Tournament III" How it will go down Each contestant will fight another contestant and the winner will go down the brackets. The Winner is determined by who has the most votes backing them. Each contestant will have their weapons and homies in the fight. Each arena, however, will have a different layout. It may result in the environment becoming a weapon for the winning contestant. The Contestants Teh Boss Man (User:BeastMan14) Info: Teh Boss Man, ever since he was a kid, idolized the Boss of the Saints. When he grew up, he attempted to start his own gang and be just like him. Convinced that conquering Steelport would earn the Saints respect and dedicated everything he does to the boss. At times, his idolization can become....creepy. Teh Boss Man has a hilarious sense of humor, and is more than willing to turn to black comedy and Grievous injury for a laugh. However, insult his idol and you will die painfully. Gear: *Melee: The Penetrator (with balls) *Pistol: KA-1 Cobra *Sub-Machine Gun: D4TH Blossom *Shotgun: S3X Hammer *Assault Rifle: K-8 Krukrov *Special: Cyber Buster *Explosives: Satchel Charge *Homies: Brute Upgrades: Dual Wielding: Pistols, Dual Wielding: Sub-Machine Guns, Fire Resistance, Extra Health, Sprint Increase, Fast Reload, Damage Resistance Explosions, Aaron Porter (User:Redkite) Info: Aaron graduated from the US Naval Academy in Annapolis and joined the US Navy SEALs where he served for seven years. During his time he served in Afghanistan, Iraq and countless other locations. After finishing his time in the SEALs, he became an officer then detective for Steelport Police Department. Aaron can be quite serious at times and when it comes to work he just tries to work his hardest and stay determined but he is also open to laughs when presented. Gear: *Melee: Baseball Bat *Pistol: KA-1 Kobra *Sub-Machine Gun: D4TH Blossom *Shotgun: AS3 Ultimax *Assault Rifle: AR-55 *Explosive: Satchel Charge *Special: McManus 2015 *Homies: SWAT Upgrades: Extra Ammo, Fast Reload, Extra Health, Damage Resistance: Bullets, Damage Resistance: Fire, Damage Resistance: Explosives, Sprint Increase Hudson (User:Geekboy27) Info: Hudson is a SWAT member in Steeport who fights gang memebers on a daily baisis. He fought Morning star members and then the Saints came to help. He is allies with the Saints and they almost always come to aid him. Hudson is a very serious man. If you tell him to do something, he doesent ask questions. He gets it done. Gear: *Melee: Baseball Bat *Pistol: 45 Shepeard *Sub-Machine Gun: D4TH Blossom *Shotgun: Grave Digger *Assault Rifle: AR-55 *Explosive: Satchel Charge *Special: Cyber Buster *Homies: SWAT Upgrades: Extra ammo, Sprint increase, Delayed Bleeding, Fast reload, Damage Resistance: Fire, Speedy revive, Damage Resistance: Explosion Alex, the Alligator Lizard Man (User:Thunrtri) Info: Alex is a large lizard man who likes tacos and shooting the crap out of anyone he meets. Not much else is known. Gear: *Melee: Nocturne sword *Pistol: K-A1 Cobra *Sub-Machine Gun: Cyber Blaster *Shotgun: AS3 Ultimax *Assault Rifle: K-8 Krukov *Explosive: Satchel Charge *Special: McManus 2015 *Homies: Gang (Mascot) Upgrades: Extra Health, Dual Wielding: Pistol, Damage resistance: Bullets, Faster reloading, Damage resistance: Falling, Muscle, Melee power Deimos (User:Dark is Near) Info: His backstory is relativly unknown aside from crewing with the Deckers, but only because he liked their swords and jackets. He eventually left... after killing several, torturing others and cooking the rest alive and forcing the ones who tried to stop him to eat the cooked remains of their fellow Deckers. His face is relatively never shown, but he has sharpened his teeth to fine points, but keeps special teeth covering around so he can eat without problems. He always has a king-sized Kit-Kat in his pocket since they are his favorite. He also loves pepperoni pizza and fried chicken legs. He will always try to revive his homies and has a deep hatred towards stereotype gangsters, except the 3rd Street Gang for an unknown reason. A highly dangerous individual, he is savage towards enemies, but he tries to never harm innocent people and kids. Most of his crimes are centered around weapons and drugs(though he consider people who uses drugs losers). He despises prostitution and sex slaves, but has nothing against strippers. No one who has seen him in combat would want to mess with him. He is a very fair and kind boss to his underlings and always mourns every soldiers death after combat.He loves melee combat, but prefers keeping his distance with SMGs. He loves using his sharpened teeth to rip the throats, cheeks or even biting his foes crotch regardless of his enemies gender. He is a master of torture as well, traumatizing his foes and friends by just describing some of them. Has a degree of hand-to-hand combat as well. Gear: *Melee: Nocturne *Pistol: 45 Shepard *Sub-Machine Gun: Cyber Blaster *Shotgun: Grave Digger *Assault Rifle: AR-55 *Explosive: Annihilator RPG *Special: McManus 2015 *Homies: Zombie Horde (modified to look even scarier) Upgrades: Extra Health, Damage Resistance: Bullets, Dual Wielding: Pistols, Dual Wielding: Sub-Machine Guns, Melee Power, Extra Ammo, Damage Resistance: Fire Mr. M. C. F--ker the Fourth (User:Dr. Las Moore) Info: Blessed with the power of being a pimp by the Pimp-God-Overlord-Omega Man-Extremus, 'Lil Slim 'Nem Dray Dawg Boy K-Wayne 23 Cent Christ Brown West, Mr. M.C. F--Ker the Fourth, because being the Third is overrated, Claus built an empire out of all the hoes and female dogs in Steelport, he hired many enforcers and will do anything to protect his "business". Mr. M.C. F--ker is an extremely vulgar motherf--ker, motherf--ker. He likes yelling, guns, pecs, and explosions, along with other manly man things like rap, metal, choppers, beards, and captilzation marks. (don't ask me, I wasn't the one who wrote it) Gear: *Melee: The Penatrator *Pistol: KA-1 Kobra *Sub-Machine Gun: Cyber Blaster *Shotgun: AS3 Ultimax *Assault Rifle: Viper Laser Rifle *Explosive: M2 Grenade Launcher *Special: Sonic Boom *Homies: Gangsta (Strippers) Upgrades: Extra Ammo, Fast Reload, Extra Health, Sprint Increase, Melee Power, Damage Resistance: Bullets, Damage Resistance: Explosions Jain Trollface (User: Utter noob) Info: Jain is a former army officer who left the army in favor of becoming a saint. Jain is skilled in close quarters combat and is willing to fight as dirty as necessary to win. (By fighting dirty I mean things like nut punches). Gear: *Melee: Nocturne sword *Pistol: KA-1 Kobra *Sub-Machine Gun: Cyber blaster *Shotgun: Grave digger *Assault Rifle: K-8 Krukov *Explosive: Annihalator RPG *Special: McManus 2015 *Homies: SWAT Upgrades: Extra Ammo, Fast Reload, Extra Health, Damage Resistance: Bullets, Damage Resistance: Fire, Damage Resistance: Explosions, Duel Wielding: Pistol (User:Drayco90) Info: Little is known about the feline pyromaniac, but we do know he is trying to get the Jim Crow laws reestablished in the United States because he doesn't like white people. Gear: *Melee: The Penatrator *Pistol: 45 Shepard *Sub-Machine Gun: TEK Z-10 *Shotgun: Grave Digger *Assault Rifle: TOGO-13 *Explosive: Satchel Charge *Special: Sonic Boom *Homies: Zombies Upgrades: Damage Resistance: Fire, Duel Wielding: Pistols, Dual Wielding: Sub-Machine Guns, Extra Ammo, Fast Reload, Extra Health, Damage Resistance: Bullets Other People to Remember Voin (User:Undead RVD) Info: Little is known about the Russian man dressed in strange black armor. However, many believe he comes from a parallel Steam-Punk universe. While it is 1860 for them, their technology is far greater than ours. Many think he was a Lawman as he knows all about the law and of firearms. Believing him to be a Steam-Punk Judge Dredd, he grew in fame and found himself participating in Steel-War Tournament II. Partnering up with Violet Gold, they were able to defeat their competition and rise up to victory. After it all, Voin proposed to Violet and the two became married. Voin is a very serous man and will not be tricked or distracted. He also has a will of steel as he faced overwhelming odds without panicking. His strengths come from his peak physical condition, training and tactics. His reputation and experience has given him a reputation that will make even the most powerful Gang lords fearful. He is also very loyal to his men ad he protect and revive any of them. Gear: *Melee: Nocturne Sword *Pistol: 45 Shepherd *Sub-Machine Gun: D4TH Blossom *Shotgun: Grave Digger *Assault Rifle: Viper Laser Rifle *Explosive: Satchel Charge *Special: McManus 2015 *Homies: SWAT Upgrades: Damage Resistance: Bullets, Damage Resistance: Explosions, Extra Ammo, Extra Health, Duel Wielding: Pistol, Duel Wielding: Sub-Machine, Melee Power Violet Gold (User:Undead RVD) Info: Violet Gold is a woman known for both her power and her beauty. Violet was born in Stillwater and grew up to be a tough and experienced woman. When she went to Steelport, she found it to be even harsher but she adapted. During her time, she encountered many prostitutes, strippers and sex slaves. She would usually help these people around and turn them into capable people. Many of them joined her and Violet created her own all-girl gang of former strippers, sex slaves and prostitutes. She soon found herself taking part of the Steel-War Tournament II. She was able to join forces with the mysterious Voin and the two dominated all the way to victory. When the tournament was over, Violet found herself being proposed to by Voin, with Violet gladly accepting. Violet is a powerful young woman who has proven herself to be strong and fierce in battle, showing little mercy to her foes. She is, however very kind to her girls and would never cause any harm to them. The most identifiable aspect, however, is her Venus level beauty and extreme horny nature. Obsessed with sex with either gender (especially with both at the same time), she is found talking about sex and shopping for the most sexual clothing and toys she can find. Gear: *Melee: Baseball Bat *Pistol: KA-1 Kobra *Sub-Machine Gun: Cyber Blaster *Shotgun: S3X Hammer *Assault Rifle: TOGO-13 *Explosive: M2 Grenade Launcher *Special: Sonic Boom *Homies: Gangsters (Strippers (Devil Variate) and Morningstar Girls) Upgrades: Extra Ammo, Fast Reload, Extra Health, Duel Wielding: Pistol, Speedy Revive, Sprint Increase, Melee Power The Green Devil The Green Devil is a Luchadore Specialist that, after protecting Killbane and nearly losing his life, Killbane showed great respect for the brute and trained him further in the way of being a monster. Soon, the Specialist inherited the name the Green Devil and took up the job of Killbane's top enforcer. He grew a love for violence and even more for sex, frequently screwing Decker Specialists. Killbane soon signed him up to the Steel-War Tournament and The Green Devil came out first, proving himself to be the best soldier Killbane, or anyone for that matter, could have. The Green Devil is quiet and prefers to use violence to solve problems. He is proficant in many weapons but is best with his GL G20 rapid-fire grenade launcher. He is also a massive sex addict, constantly trying to find a hot woman for him to plow. Gear: *Melee: Baseball Bat *Pistol: 45 Shepherd *Sub-Machine Gun: TEK-10 *Shotgun: Grave Digger *Assault Rifle: K-8 Krukov *Explosive: M2 Grenade Launcher *Special: GL G20 (Illegally Obtained) *Homies: Gang (Luchadores) Upgrades: Extra Health, Damage Resistance: Fire, Damage resistance: Bullets, Extra Ammo, Damage resistance: Explosion, Muscle, Melee power Zack and Bobby Zack and Bobby, the commentators for Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax, Genkibowl VII and Murderbrawl XXXI, are going to join us in this tournament. They won't give off much commentary during the actual battle but they will give feedback after the battle. Tammy Tolliver Tammy Tolliver is going to be our reporter, who will interview our contestants before and after the matches. She will also interview people well versed in battles for their opinions and arguments for who will win each battle. Match-Up Match 1: *Utter noob: Jain Trollface *Vs.(Deimos vs Jain Trollface)-Deimos *Dark is Near: Deimos Match 2: *Geekboy27: Hudson *Vs.(Hudson vs Alex the Lizard Man)-Hudson *Thundrtri: Alex the Alligator Lizard Man Match 3: *Dr. Las More: Mr. M. C. F--ker the Fourth *Vs. (M.C. F--ker the Fourth vs The Fire Cat)-The Fire Cat *Drayco90: The Fire Cat Match 4: *Beastman14: Teh Boss Man *Vs. *Redkite: Aaron Porter Match 5: Match 6: Deimos vs Jain Trollface Time for the Tournament to Begin!: Deimos, the Nightmare of Steelport... vs Jain Trollface, the former Army Officer now Saints... WHO IS DEADLIEST? Intro Shot is on Bobby and Zack "Well, Bobby, our first match up is between Steelports fiercest and the Former Soldier!" "That's right, Zack! Deimos, the Nightmare of Steelport goes against Jain Trollface, the Soldeir turn Saint! This is going to be a one hell of a match!" "It will also be very close, though! They are packing similar weapons and are tough in a fight. But a winner should still be packable! Let's see what Tammy ahs to say. Tammy" Jain Argument Returning to Tammy, standing next to Utter Noob "I am now taking to two combat experts to give off their poinion on the match up. First we have Utter Noob. Noob, who do you think will win this match?" "Jain should take this. Jain is a trained military soldier she served 12 years in the army, and is far more deriable. Deimos has 2 45 shepards and Jain has 2 kobras. One kobra has more ammo and fires faster then a shepard an keep in mind Jain has two that she can fire and reload quickly. The AR55 has 3 rounds bursts which can't be fired nearly as fast as the krukov. She is fighting alone side SWAT, who wont be afraid of some gangster. Jain's military mind set will allow her to postiion her SWAT opperatives in tactical areas were zombies are useless. She can take all the hits Deimos has and dish out more lethal ones with her trained SWAT. Zombies really? They are slow have no training and can't even attack from a distence. They will all get crushed in seconds leaving Deimos outnumbered. She will let Deimos think he is winning when in reality he is leaving himself open to the tactical mind set of a captain in the military. Jain will win this" "Thank you, Utter." Utter Noob walks away "Now, Lets talk to Mister Beastman for his opinion." Deimos Argument Beatman walks over to Tammy "Mister Beastman, how do you think this battle will end?" Beastman Straightens tie Deimos wins this not only because of better weapons, but savagery. Jain is a soldier who still must follow the rules of the city. Deimos is a cruel, vile, ferocious, and evil man who I had the unfortunate tendency of rooting for. He knows Steelport far better than Jain does and will fight far dirtier. I'd be surprised if he didn't murder her family or do something equally atrocious just to win. Now of you excuse me, I have to go back into hiding before he finds me. Beastman Gets into car and drives away "Anyway, I hope this is a good fight and..." Car explodes in background "Uhm, well, I guess We should get the match going!" Shot returns to Zack and Bobby "I think you are right, Tammy," Bobby says. "Let's get this battle going!" "I can't wait, Zack!" Bobby says "A terrifying Gangster goes against a high-ranking military officer! Let's get it on!" Battle ‘‘Inside a large retired casino’’ Jain is the first one seen. Jain has ordered her SWAT men to take position. She is wielding her K-8 Krukov. They are looking for Deimos. “Let’s find Deimos quick and quietly,” Jain tells her men, “We don’t want him knowing we are here.” “Roger that” “No need to, Ms. Jain,” The speaker blare out, “I already know. I knew for a while.” “Shit. There goes our plan.” “And here’s mine.” Deimos: x15 Jain: The Speaker goes out and at that moment, a blare of moans, snarls and footsteps can be heard. A heard of zombies swarm out of several openings. Jain tells her SWAT team to get into a formation. They are back to back, shooting zombies out. They together are able to down 7 zombies. As they are firing out, Jain notices a laser pointing at one of her men's heads. A fire rings out and a bullet rips through the SWAT man’s head. Deimos: x8 Jain: Jain looks up to an opening in the second floor and finds that Deimos is sniping them out. He’s using the zombies as a distraction. Jain is able to pull on of her SWAT men out of the range of fire but one is swarmed and killed by the zombies.as three of them stay to eat the body, Jain is able to throw a grenade out, which kills the three. Deimos: x5 Jain: Jain and the Remaining SWAT are able to run a hallway leading up to a stare case up to the second floor. As the zombies hurl in, Jain and her man are able to bottle neck the remaining zombies, killing them off. Jain and the SWAT guy start to run up the stairs but they find Deimos already at the top. He fires at both of them. He hits the SWAT guy with five rounds. He then fires at Jain. Three rounds hit her, the other two hit her rifle, breaking it. Deimos then walks away. Jain survived the shots. She checks on her SWAT man. He died instantly. Deimos: Jain: Jain pulls out her Grave Digger and runs up. The second floor is full of card tables, slot machines and other toys of gambling. She walks the aisles of slot machines. Deimos, previously hiding behind a roulette table, stands up and starts firing at Jain. Jain fires back, blowing several slot machines away. They keep firing in till a few pellets hits Deimos, causing him to lose grip of his gun and fall back down. He pats out the fire caused by the gun. Jain runs to the place he fell back to but found nothing. She is then drop kicked by Deimos. Jain loses her shotgun. Jain rolls away and leaps through the opening to the first floor. She tumbles through and receives little damage. She runs for her weapon stash and pulls out her Cyber Blaster. She returns to the opening and aims upward. Deimos then leaps down on Jain. Jain rolls back up and fires at him. Deimos has his duel Cyber Blasters out, firing back. The two start hiding behind some tables, Jain a Poker table, Deimos a roulette table. They keep firing at each other in till both run out of ammo. They are forced to pull out their hand guns. Deimos fires his 45 Shepherd while Jain fires her KA-Kobra. They both run out of ammo. Despite Jain firing out more rounds, her rounds weren’t hitting as has hard or as accurate as Deimos’. Jain forgoes her guns and runs for her weapon stash. She pulls out her Nocturne sword and lunges as Deimos. Deimos pulls his sword out and the two duel it out. Deimos gets the upper hand, but Jain throws in a surprise attack: A well placed kick to the groin. Deimos falls down and Jain stands over him. “Got to say, you were a pain in my ass,” Jain says while raising her sword to strike down Deimos, “It’s better for you to be dead.” She is about to stab down but Deimos pulls his mask and does something even weirder: he bites down his razor sharp teeth onto her groin. Jain is first silent in shock, and then screams out in utter pain. Deimos then let’s go, knees her in the back to get her off, and rolls over to grab his 45 Shepherd but Jain runs out to her weapon stash. Deimos follows her but finds she has grabbed her Annihalator RPG. He runs out of the way before she fires at him. Jain follows him, placing another RPG in place to fire. As takes aim at him, she notices he is gone. She spins around and looks all over for him. Suddenly, Deimos leaps out at her and cross bodies her. Jain falls backwards and fires an RPG into the celling. After it hits the celling, a loud rumble is heard. The explosion from the RPG caused the roof to collapse. Debris fall all around and the casino falls apart. Deimos: ? Jain: ? ....................... “Oh, this is not good, Bobby,” Zack’s commentary can be heard. “This is bad!” Zach exclaims, “The entire place crashed down! Deimos and Jain may very well be dead!” “We can’t have a winner if both the fighters are dead! We are currently sending Tammy down to see the carnage. Tammy?” A helicopter flies down to the wrecked casino, carrying Tammy Toliver and her crew. “Boys, it does not look good. The Entire casino has collapsed and the two consistencies are believed to be under the wreckage, presumed dead. We are yet to get a sign that they are dead or alive. We… wait a sec…” At that moment, a part of the destroyed casino moves and falls over. A figure, carrying another figure, limps into sight. “Is it possibly… Yes, it is in fact Deimos! And he appears to be… carrying Jain out of the wreckage.” Deimos: Jain: Deimos drops Jain down. She is still alive but is unconscious. “You,” Deimos yells at one of Tammy’s crew members, “Take her to a hospital.” Tammy quickly moves to Deimos “Mr. Deimos! We need to know: How did you survive the building collapsing and why did you save Jain?” “We (heavy breath) got hit. Jain was knocked out (heavy breath) but I stayed conscious. I was able to pull us out of there (heavy breath). As for the letting her live thing, (heavy breath) she was a tough bitch, but I respect her. Now if you can excuse me, I too would like to go to the hospital.” And with that, Deimos passes out. “Well,” Tammy is left speechless, “There you have it. Deimos has won but has chosen to spare his foe. We will have more on their condition later. For now, this is Tammy Toliver!” ‘‘Shot shifts over to Zach and Bobby’’ “Thanks Tammy,” Zack says, “This is Amazing! The entire building collapsed, and they BOTH survived. Who knew Deimos could have a heart?” “No one could guess, Zack! No matter the start, though, Deimos has made it to the next round! And best of all, there will be more violence to come!” “That’s right, Bobby! Next up, we are ping to watch Hudson combat Alex the Lizard Man!” “That match should be as great as this one! This should be great!” Winner: Deimos This match was CLOSE. Jain’s edge in Training and Durability allowed her to last in this match. However, what gave Deimos the win was his Intelligence and ability to hack. His hacking skill allowed him to study his enemy, knowing her strengths and weaknesses so he can take her out. This is what gave him the win. Hudson vs Alex, the Lizard Man Time for the second match: Hudson, Steelport’s Finest SWAT man… VS Alex, the Alligator Lizard Man… WHO IS DEADLIEST? Into ‘’Shot if on Zack and Bobby’’ “Previously, we watched Deimos barily take victory away from Jain,” Zack says, “Now we are going to move to our second match: Hudson vs. Alex!” “These two warriors are drastically different!” Bobby says, “Different weapons, different tactics, even different personalities! These guys are way different in almost every way! This battle should be a view!” “That’s Right Bobby! Let’s go to Tammy Toliver to interview the experts. Tammy?” Hudson Argument (by Redkite Shot changes to Tammy and Hudson "Thanks Zack! First up, we are talking to Mr. Redkite, a combat expert in Military combat. Mr. Redkite, why do YOU think Hudson will win this match?" Redkite clears his throat and speaks. "Hudson should have this pretty easily for two main reasons. Firstly, Hudson packs SWAT training which is something Alex has never got and he going to suffer for. Hudson's SWAT training teaches him to fight in a variety of combat scenarios including close quarters combat and having rapid drawing time for his weaponary. The SWAT training is suitable to kind of urban environment of Steelport and Hudson's SWAT training is coming into use for him on a regular basis. "Secondly, Hudson pretty much dominates on all the X-factors including training which will help him as I've already stated, experience which will help Hudson since he's deals with gangstas on a regular basis like Alex, leadership and teamwork will also help Hudson since he's fighting alongside fellow SWAT members with the same training and experience to him. Overall Hudson's training and dominance in the X-factors." Alex Argument (By Insert Name) will put in as soon as I get it Shot cuts back to Zack and Bobby "There are our expert opinion, Bobby." "You know, this match reminds me of that fight in the First Tournament where that military fought the Green Devil! The only difference is that the Green Devil shocked everyone by beating the Military Guy pretty bad!" "That was the Green Devil's first match, wasn't it?" "It was and Killbane was happy with the results!" "For those new to the Tournament, the "Green Devil" was a participant and winner of Steel-War Tournament 1! He was and still is Killbane's top soldier and proved himself a threat by wiping out all his competition!" "That AND he carried around an Automatic Grenade Launcher!" "Oh Yeah! Anyway, we got to get going on this match, shouldn't we Bobby?" "You're right, Zack! Let's see what these two fighters can do!" Battle Inside a large upscale Bank Hudson and his team have just come up the elevator. One is armed with a Shield and KA-1 Kobra. Another has an AR-55. The last member has a McManus 2015. They take positions and search the area. "OK men, let's get this guy without him getting the jump on us" "10-4" Hudson's team said. They walk through the place in till they come across a large fancy staircase. On the top of it, a loud yelling is heard. "ALL RIGHT, MOTHER-F**KERS! LET"S PLAY!" It is Alex who is yelling down at them and follows it up by spraying his K-8 Krukov down at them. Hudson: Alex: Hudson and his men find cover. Alex keeps firing down at them. However, he eventually runs out of ammo. While trying to reload, Hudson moves from his cover and fires his AR-55 at Alex. It hits his gun and Alex falls back. Hudson and his men run up the stairs and they find a large office filled with desks and cubicles. They are then attacked by Alex's Mascots. They fire at the SWAT men with a TEK-10 and K-8 Krukov. The SWAT men once again take cover. The two exchange fire. Hudson sees Alex and a Mascot armed with a 45 Shepherd run into a hallway. He throws out a Flashbang at the Mascots. It goes and the Mascots are blinded. Hudson is able to hit one of the Mascots in the head with his AR-55. His Rifleman hits the another mascot. Hudson: Alex: Hudson declares the area clear and they keep going. They reach the hallway Alex and his Mascot ran into. They are ambushed by Alex and his Mascot. Alex fires his Cyber Blaster while the Mascot fires its handgun. Some rounds hit the AR-55 SWAT man, knocking him down. Hudson's Shield man takes point, blocking the bullets while Hudson checks on the Rifleman. The Sniper stands behind the Shield SWAT and takes fire at the Mascot, blasting it's head off. Alex runs into the neighboring office. Hudson's other men check up on him. "Is he going to be OK?" "He'll be fine," Hudson answers, "I stopped the bleeding, but he won't get back up soon. Jaric, stay here and keep an eye on him." "Affirmative." The Sniper says. Hudson and his shield man follow Alex while the sniper stays back with the downed SWAT man. Hudson: Alex: Hudson and the Shield SWAT enter the room slowly. They find so sign of the Lizard man. Alex then hops from behind a cubical and fires his AS3 Ultimax at Hudson, knocking him back and his rifle away. He then fires a couple rounds at the Shield SWAT. He blocks most of the shots but he eventually looses hold and Alex hits him a couple times. Hudson kicks back up and pulls out his Grave Digger and fires at Alex who is sent flying. Hudson checks up on his fellow SWAT. "Ringo, you all right?" "I'm fine. Just... going to take a nap." The force from the shotgun was enough to cause the Shield man to pass out. Hudson's sniper comes back, telling him his Rifleman is OK. Hudson then has him check on the Shield SWAT. Hudson runs to where Alex flew to. Hudson: Alex: Hudson finds he ran into another room. He starts tracking him down. It doesn't take him long to find a room that leads to the another office. "How many god damn offices does this place need?" Alex stands up and fires his McManus 2015. It destroys Hudson's shotgun and forces him to drop down pull out his Cyber Buster. Hudson starts to charge it up and waits. When Alex stands up again for another shot, Hudson fires and the blast hits Alex. Alex is sent flying again. However, he hops back up and runs again. Hudson follows him into a conference room. Alex comes up from behind with his Nocturne sword. Hudson tosses his Cyber Buster and pulls out his Baseball Bat. The two exchange swings. In the end, Hudson is able to knock the Sword away. Alex, with his great strength, picks up Hudson and throws him out of the room and into the office area. Hudson rolls and pulls out his 45 Shepherd. Alex pulls out his duel K-A1 Kobras and the two fire at each other. Hudson is hit several times but is able to find cover. Alex starts to set a satchel charge. Hudson hears it and sets up his own satchel charge. The two then throw them but, out of shear luck, hit each others bomb. Hudson is the quickest with his finger and activates his bomb first. The explosion causes a hole in the wall, showing the outside world. Hudson looks over and sees nothing but dust and ruble. He pulls out his D4TH Blossom. He then walks to check the carnage. "No way anyone could survive that." Hudson then walks over to the door but is stopped by the sound of someone's grunts. He tuns over and sees Alex pull himself up from hanging outside the hole. Hudson redies his D4TH Blossom while Alex grabs and aims his K-A1 Kobras. "Well, this is a stand still" Alex says. "Drop your weapon and I might let you go." "FAT CHANCE B-TCH! The sound of Footsteps come from the office near next to them. Out comes Hudson's SWAT team, revived and readied. They take Hudson's sides and aim at Alex. "I'll tell you again: Stand down and you can go." Alex looks at the SWAT men, lowering his arms a little. He then smirks and raises his guns again. "If I'm Losing, I mind as well go out HARD!" And with that, Alex fires out his K-A1 Kobras. Hudson and his team fire their weapons. They riddle his body with bullets, killing him. Hudson looks down at the dead body. He and his team then walk out of the building. Winner: Hudson Hudson won the battle for many reasons. One, he has faced more hell than Alex will ever face. Two, he is FAR better trained. Hudson is a SWAT team leader while Alex if just violent. Third, Hudson is an overall better leader and his team had much better teamwork. Alex was tougher but it wasn't enough. Epilog Shot returns to Zack and Bobby "Zack, THIS is the kind of battle I like to see! Lots of blood and death! Nothing better than that!" "This is a good old fashion match, Bobby! Basic violence, plain and simple. Let's check up on Tammy Toliver who is now on the seen. Tammy?" Shot changes to Tammy. Hudson is standing next to her "Thanks, Zack. This fight is up and Hudson has come out victories. Hudson, how was your experience? What was it like?" "It wasn't easy. That Alex guy is tough. he wouldn't go down easy. Luckily, My team and me were able to work together and fill him with some bullets." "Did you have any worries during this fight?" "My main worry was losing my team. They are the reason I made it through. Without them, I would be dead." "Now, what are your thoughts on future fights?" "We are going to step it up. We are tough guys but we are going to face tougher, now. We just got to be careful and watch our backs better.": "Thank you, and good luck on future matches. Back to you, Zack." Shot returns to Zack and Bobby "Thanks Tammy. Isn't it nice to see a SWAT team make it for once?" "It is great but not as great more matches!" Bobby says, "We are going to get our next fight going! Mr. M.C. F--ker, the 'Pimp King', vs the Mysterious Fire Cat!" "I can't wait Bobby! Let's do it!" Mr. M.C. F--ker the Fourth vs the Fire Cat The Third Match is Here Mr. M.C. F--ker the Fourth, The "Divine-Right Pimp"... VS. Fire Cat, the Enigmatic pyromaniac who hates white people... WHO IS DEADLIEST! Intro Shot is on Zack and Bobby "Welcome Back, folks, to Steel-War Tournament III! Bobby, tell us what the match is now." "Zack, this match is between the overtly long named Mr. M.C. F--Ker the Fourth, because being the Third is overrated, Claus and the unknown Fire Cat! Folks, this tournament has just gotten WEIRD!" "You said it Bobby! Mr. M.C. says he is "blessed" by the Pimp-God-Overlord-Omega Man-Extremus, 'Lil Slim 'Nem Dray Dawg Boy K-Wayne 23 Cent Christ Brown West... that is a mouthful! I thought M.C.'s name was long!" "It is but our boy is nothing like his opponent. No one knows ANYTHING about the ever strange Fire Cat. The only thing I heard is that he is trying to reenact the Jim Crow Laws." "Why would he do that?" "Apparently, he hates white people." "Well THAT is odd!" "These two are neck and neck. Both love chaos and are tough as hell!" "That is Right Bobby! Finding a winner shouldn't be easy. Let's see what Tammy Toliver to get the Expert opinions on this. Tammy?" Mr. M.C. F--ker the Fourth Argument Tammy Toliver is standing next to M.C. F--ker "Hello, Zack. I am actually going to interview the Pimp himself. Mr. M.C. Why do YOU think you are going to win this match?." "MISTAH EEM-CEE MOTHAF--KIN F--KAAAAAAA IN DA HOOOOOOOOOOOOUSE, BOI! JUST HERE TO TELL YOU ALL WHY I AM CLEARLY THEE SUPERIOR MOTHAF--KIN WARRIAH, MOTHAF--KA. A'IGHT SO FIRST OFF I GOT SOME MOTHAF--KIN STRIPPERS AS MAH HOMIES AND S--T. DAZ RAD, IF YA'LL ASK ME. SECOND OF ALL- I AM A PIMP. GRANTS ME A F--KIN WIN. THIRD OF ALL, I SURVIVED THE APOCALYPSE. FUCK YOU MAYANS. I HAVE SUPAH DOOPAH TRAINING IN REAL LIFE, AND IN CALLADOODEH, GOT TEEEM TACTICAL NUKES AND UAVS ONLINE. I GOT DA SMARTZ, FROM THE UNIVERSITY OF SCHOOLY SCHOOL SMARTNESS, AS WELL AS EXCESSIVE WATCHING OF JEOPARDY, DISCOVERY, AAAAND HISTOREEH CHANNEL. BAD. ASS. I AM AN EXPLOSIVES EXPERT, I BLOW SHIT UP, ALL DA FUCKIN' TIME. LIKE MY MANSION IN AFRICA. THEN, I HAVE MORE ADVANCED AND TECHNOLOGICAL WEAPONRY. CYBER BLASTER, F--KA. THEN LASAH RIFLE, DIS-IN-O-GRATER, BIATCH. AND MY SONIC BOOM, GONNA BE SONIC BOOMING YOU AWAY. AND MY SHOTTIE IS A MUCH SU-PER-E-AH SHOTTIE, CUZ OF IT'S LARGER MAG, RANGE, QUICKAH REE-LOAD, AND OF COURSE, MOTHAF--KIN' SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0O00O0O0O0O0O0OPE! AND MY EXTRA HEALTH, BULLET DAMAGE RE-SI-TEE-ANCE, MAYLAY DAMAGE POWAH, AND OF COURSE, SPRINT INCREASE. SO YHEE I SEEEE THIS AS A PRETTY EEEAY WIN IF YOU ASK ME. So yeah...... EEEEEEEEXXXXPLOOOOOOOOSIONS! "O....K. Thank you M.C." "HANG ON I AN"T DONE!" "Wait, what?" "A'IGHT SO AH DIG DIS DUN DIDDILY FUR-DOOD, BUT I STILL GON' KICK HIS ASS. NOW DIS GUY BRINGS IN DUEEL WIELDED PISTOLS AND SMGS, DATZ COO, DATZ COO. BUT HIS WEAPONS ALSO SPOUT OUT FIRE ROUNDS. AND FIREE IS BADASS. PLUS HE HAS ZOMBIES ON HIS SIDEE MAN GTFO DATZ COO. HEE DUN LIK WITEE PEOPLE, I DUN LIK CRACKAHZ EITHAH, BUT YEAH. HE APPEARS TO LIKEE DILDOS UP HIS RED FURRY ASS AND HAS THE SAMEEEE WEEAPONZ AS MEE. HE'S A DOUCHE. I'M GONNA KILL HIM. BUT HE STILL HAS COOL SHIZZ ON HIS SIDEE I'LL GIVE HIM THAT." "Oh... well....... Thank you, then!.... Back to you... Zack." Battle ‘‘In Loren Square, Downtown Steelport” M.C. and his 3 strippers are walking down the middle of the road. No one is in sight. "AWWW YEA BAYBEEES, WE'S GONNA HAVE SOME FUN AFTER THIS HERE BATTLE!" As they are walking down the street, they can hear a load noise around the corner. It is full of snarls, moans and grunts. The strippers are shaking and slowly walk back. The source of the noise is now in sight: 10 Zombies. Flaming ones to be exact. M.C. F--ker the Fourth: The Fire Cat: x15 "DA FUQ THIS COWABUNGA SHIT? RUN BAYBEES, RUN!" M.C. and his girls start running for their lives. One of his girls, dressed in a “cowgirl” theme, trips and falls. She turns over, only to see a horde swarm her. “M.C.! HELP ME! AHHHH,” The Stripper says as the inflamed zombies tear at her. Blood and guts are seen flying. One of her breast implants is seen flying out. M.C. F--ker the Fourth: The Fire Cat: x15 M.C. and his other two girls are still running. They run towards a small building with a large metal crate near it, tall enough for them to climb up onto the building. The Zombies are not far behind. "KAY BAYBEEEES, GET IN DIS HERE BUILDIN. SHIT'S BOUT TO GET FUNKY!" As the zombies come, M.C. fires his Ultimaxe and kills 5 of them. They run up the crate and M.C. follows. On top of the building, where the zombies can’s reach them, M.C. Rains down grenades from his M2 Grenade Launcher. "YEAAAAAAAAH! BLOOD AND GUTS EV-UR-EH-WARE! F@#K YA'LLZ SHIT!" The explosions are load and powerful enough to kill the remaining zombies. They all sigh in relief. M.C. notices something is wrong. He finds that one of his girls, a “military themed one, is dead, with several bullets in her head. M.C. F--ker the Fourth: The Fire Cat: x5 He looks over at a parking ramp not far behind the building they are on. He thinks the Fire Cat is there. Ha and his remaining stripper climb down and head for the Parking Ramp. As they run into it, gun fire is head. The Fire Cat fires several rounds from his TOGO-13, the same gun he used to kill that stripper, into M.C. F—ker and then retreats further into the ramp. M.C.’s stripper, “nurse” themed, runs up to him to check on him. “You OK boss?” "YEAH BITCH I'M FINE, GET THE F@#K OFF ME!" They continue up the ramp. They can’t find their enemy. Then, from above, a Molotov flies down, followed by the Fire Cat with his Duel 45 Shepherds. The Fire hits the stripper and causes her to panic. The Fire Cat kicks M.C. and forces him to drop his shotgun. M.C. pulls out his KA1-Kobra and fires at him. The Fire Cat, however, fires a couple rounds at M.C.. M.C. gets some hits in but is knocked back a ways. The Fire Cat runs up a ramp and out of M.C.’s sight. The Stripper follows him, armed with a TEK Z-10. M.C. is able to get up pretty quickly and hears a lack of gun fire. He pulls out his Viper Laser Rifle and runs up the ramp, only to find the Fire Cat with his arm around his stripper’s neck. "THESE ZOMBIES AIN'T GONNA BE THE ONLY ONES EATING YOU, BITCHES!" The Fire Cat looks at him with lifeless eyes. He then pulls his arm, cracking the stripper’s neck. He tosses her body over the ledge. "THAT WAS MY FAVORITE GIRL....I THINK HER NAME WAS MICHELLE....OR BRITNEY.....F@#K YOU ANYWAYS YOU BIG PIECE OF FURRED RED SHIT!" M.C. opens fire at Fire Cat but he dodges behind a wall. Then, the remaining zombies charge at him. He opens fire on them, too, and is able to kill them all off. M.C. F--ker the Fourth: The Fire Cat: Fire Cat then leans out his head. In a rage, M.C. fires out his Viper Laser Rifle in till it overheats. M.C. starts to fan it out when the Fire Cat pulls out his Sonic Boom and sends M.C. flying and his rifle flying further. M.C. gets up quick and pulls out his Cyber Blaster and sends out a barrage of blasts at the Fire Cat. He hits the Sonic Boom and damages it. The Fire Cat drops it and runs back behind the wall. M.C. follows him for a while. The Fire Cat turns behind another wall. M.C. follows but is met with a two TEK Z-10s pumping out flaming bullets. M.C. runs back and the two continue to exchange fire. M.C. is able to out run the Fire Cat, find a spot to wait and pulls out his Penatrator. Once the Fire Cat is close enough, M.C. runs at him. However, the Fire Cat responds by throwing a Satchel Charge M.C. Thankfully, M.C. dodges and M.C. gives off some swings. The Fire Cat dodges the attacks and the two moves up to a ledge leading outside. M.C. Keeps swinging, while the Fire Cat keeps dodging. Then the Satchel Charge runs out of time and goes off. The Explosion is powerful enough to send them both flying out and causes that level from the parking ramp to collapse. As the smoke settles, M.C. and Fire Cat start getting up. M.C. gets up first and, still holding his Penetrator, walks up to the Fire Cat, raising it over his head. "MAN YOU ARE SUCH A MOTHAF@#KIN' PAIN IN MY MOTHAF@#KIN ASS! I AM GOING TO KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU AND TIE YOU TO A CHAIR IN THE DESERT! RIGGED WITH EXPLOSIVES, SURROUNDED BY ALLI-SHARKS, AN ALLIGATOR-SHARK HYBRID, WITH FREAKIN LASERS ATTACHED TO THEIR FREAKIN HEADS. AS I WATCH AS YOU BLOW THE F@#K UP AND MY ALLI-SHARKS EAT YOUR CRISPY FRIED CORPSE!" Just as M.C. has his weapon over his head, the Fire Cat, at one knee, one foot, turns around, cocks his Grave Digger and fires at M.C.. M.C. flies back, with a blaze of fire on his chest. He starts to get back onto his knees but another cocking sound is heard. The Fire Cat aims his Grave Digger right at M.C.’s head. M.C. just looks up at him… and chuckles once. "SHIEEEET NEGRO! IF YOU GONNA PULL THAT MOTHAF@#KIN TRIGGER PULL THAT GODDAMN MOTHA@#KIN TRIGGER. YOU F@#KIN CAT F@#KER! ALL UP IN YOUR GAY ASS FURREH SHIT. MAN F@#K YOU. YOU PROLLY GET BONERS FROM CATS WALKING ACROSS SOME GOD DAMN STREETS, DON'TCHA BOI?! WELL GOD DAMMIT, LEAST I WON'T BE REMEMBERED FOR THAT. I AM MISTAH. EEM. CEE. M@#KAH. DA. FOURTH. BECAUSE BEING THE THIRD IS OVERRATED. CLAU-" The Fire Cat fires his Grave Digger at M.C.’s head, blasting him to smithereens. The Fire Cat then just leaves. M.C. F--ker the Fourth: The Fire Cat: An hour later A news helicopter arrives and Tammy Toliver and her news crew step out. Close by, they find the Fire Cat, sitting near a big fire. “Mr. Fire Cat! Can we have a…” Tammy notices fire is full of the dead strippers. “Uh….. Can you give us a word about your experience?” The Fire Cat stands up and just looks at Tammy. His black lifeless eyes appear to look deep into her soul. Tammy steps back and lets the Fire Cat continue watching his fire. “Well… Our champion is found! All the Cameras show this to be one bloody and very intents match. Zach, Bobby, can you give us your insight?” WINNER: THE FIRE CAT ‘‘Shot returns to Zack and Bobby’’ “Well, Bobby, what do YOU think gave Fire Cat the win?” “Zack, M.C. F—ker was defiantly more enthusiastic and gave it more of his all. His laser weapons got him pretty far and he was pretty damn aggressive. However, the Fire Cat was JUST too powerful. Almost all his weapons caused either explosions or fire, was much more precise and had so many burning zombies one his side. M.C. Was very load and proud but at the end, action speaks louder than words do, and the Fire Cat was all action.” “This one was a VERY close match. I was surprised ANYONE got out of this alive. We are very fortunate to have a winner, though.” “That is very true. But you better get ready, Zack, because Professor Genki is planning one Hell of a special match! We are going to watch a fight not from our contestants but from two groups of warriors that Genki has pulled out of time and pit them against each other for our enjoyment!” “WOW, this should be great!” Thanks Special Thanks to Utter noob for the Tittle Card. Special Thanks to Dr. Las Moore for providing M.C.'s ever vulgar lines Category:Blog posts